Ilena Xan
Ilena Xan, sometimes called Iron Hand by her students, was a Human female who served in the rank of Jedi Master of the Jedi Order during the waning years of the Old Galactic Republic. She was a close friend of Jedi Master Jai Maruk and worked in the Jedi Temple as a trainer for close combat. Biography A Force-sensitive Human female, Ilena Xan was discovered at a very young age and was taken to Coruscant Jedi Temple where she received training in the ways of the Force by the Jedi Order. While growing up, she was a very good friend of Jai Maruk. She eventually attained the rank of Jedi Master by the time of the Separatist Crisis, and was appointed as an instructor of unarmed combat, which she taught at the Temple. Just as the Clone Wars erupted across the galaxy, Ilena was one of the few Jedi Masters who remained at the Jedi Temple instead of fighting on the front lines. As a teacher and instructor in the martial arts, she and the master continued to train students in order to keep the Order's supply of Knights steady. Master Xan was known for her knowledge of melee combat, especially joint locks and holds that could render any opponent almost unable to move. Because of this, she earned the nickname Iron Hand, a monicker she gladly accepted. During the time of the war, Master Xan was totally shocked after learning her friend was killed during a reconnaissance mission on Vjun. It was revealed that Jai Maruk scheduled a meeting with Count Dooku and wanted to make peace between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, but his attempt failed when he was slain by Asajj Ventress, one of Dooku's Dark Acolytes. Ilena was furious, denouncing the misdeeds of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Shortly after hearing this improvised debriefing, she commented to the Jedi High Council, including Yoda and Mace Windu, about the young padawan Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy (nicknamed Scout), and her potential will in the Force. When the Council decided to put Scout in the Agricultural Corps, Xan was the only one to come to her defense, claiming that her techniques were good and she did her best. After the meeting, she went back to her quarters to prepare for the Jedi Temple Apprentice Tournament. Hosting the academy's annual tournaments the next day, Master Xan found all apprentices in the Combat Training Room and informed that the students remained civil and disciplined during the competition. She quickly began the first round of the tournament: Atresh Pikil against Gumbrak Hoxz, Flerp against Zrim, Page against Gilp, Horororibb against Boofer, and Pax Chizzik against Scout. During the first round, Master Xan was quiet surprised that Scout won the race against the boy, thanks to her fighting techniques. When Hanna Ding proposed to disqualify her, Xan said to the Arkanian that she was beaten fair and thus began the second round against Ding precisely. To put them in condition to play a real fight and train them to use the Force, she put out the light of the room, leaving lightsabers as light sources for the Padawans. At the end of the fight, she spoke declaring open the later rounds of the tournament, encouraging Padawan to use the Force around them and handle. She had eight participants that were tasked to fight against each other: Sisseri Deo, Lena Missa, Pirt Neer, Enver Hoxha, Whie Malreaux, Hera Tuix, Bargu, and Scout. The final ended with the victory of Scout, who thus escaped the Agricultural Corps to the delight of Master Xan. After the Clone Wars ended in 19 BBY, Ilena remained at the Temple when Order 66 was issued by Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. When Darth Vader led the 501st Legion to eliminate all the Jedi under Palpatine's command, Master Xan was killed in the terrible attack on the Jedi Temple, which resulted the start of the Great Jedi Purge. Appearances *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Victims of the Second Jedi Purge